Chara's Castle
by Cuore l'anima della
Summary: Chara day dreams while cleaning of a place where they can sing, play and make friends. Let's hope that they don't get caught slacking off.


A small child was sweeping the floors of a run down house. The broom was too big for them to properly use it and it hurt their arms when they tried to use the dustpan. They looked up when they heard the laughter of children from outside. They could see the village kids running up to warm hugs from their parents.

They wondered what it was liked to have a happy, loving family. They looked around and made sure there wasn't anyone around. The put down the broom and picked up the rag that they twisted until it looked like a doll like the ones other kids had. They began to sing and dream of a place much better than the one they had.

 _There is a castle on a cloud,_

 _I like to go there in my sleep,_

 _Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

 _Not in my castle on a cloud._

The could picture it in their mind. Big brick walls to keep out the cold and bad people. They would wear clothes that fit them and didn't have any holes. Everything was cleaned by happy nice servants who would spoil them. They wouldn't have to do any chores.

 _There is a room that's full of toys._

 _There are a hundred boys and girls._

 _Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_

 _Not in my castle on a cloud._

They would invite all the kids to play with them so they wouldn't be lonely. They would play for hours with all the toys that filled the many rooms of the castle. No one would get mad at them and no one would scream at them. They would have lots of fun and best of all no one would be loud.

 _There is a lady all in white,_

 _Holds me and sings a lullaby,_

 _She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_

 _She says, "Chara, I love you very much."_

There was also the very nice lady. They can almost hear her. They don't remember what she looks like but they know she liked to wear white. They could also remember that she would hug them when they had nightmares and sing to them. They have forgotten the lyrics but they could remember the rhythm. And every night she would tuck them in and kiss their head and whisper, "Chara, I love you very much."

 _I know a place where no one's lost,_

 _I know a place where no one cries,_

 _Crying at all is not allowed,_

 _Not in my castle on a cloud._

They could feel the tears behind their eyes and tried to push them back. They needed to continue to smile. They can't cried. No one can cry in the castle. If that person caught them crying they would be in trouble. They managed to push back the tears just as the door slammed open. They scrambled to start sweeping again just at that person focused their eyes on them.

"Day dreaming again brat?!" That person said.

"No sir." They replied, trying to swept faster unfortunately knocking over a pot full of water. "Oh no. I'm sorry."

"YOU BET YOU ARE!" that person grabbed Chara and knocked them into the still hot water.

Chara smothered their scream knowing if they screamed it will be worse. That person kicked them for an unknown amount of times as Chara repeated the phrase, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hoping it would end sooner if they apologized enough.

They felt a rag dropped on their head. "Clean up this mess. And when you are done get more water from the well and boil it."

Chara winced as they picked themselves up. They noticed the rag was the one they tied up now unraveled as they started drying the floor. The water had cooled by the time they started cleaning up.

When they finished they noticed it was dark out. "It's dark outside." They said to themselves but that person heard them.

"So what? Take the pail to the well and get water. And you better do it quick." That person left the threat hang in the air.

They swallowed their fear and started walking outside. They could see the silhouette of Mt Ebott looming over them. Most of the time they were afraid of the mountain, but tonight it seemed like a comfort. The dropped the pail and began their climb of the mountain. Maybe they can find their castle in the mountain. It seemed like it could reach the clouds. Maybe she was up there.

That night Chara did find their castle not in the clouds but underground and it was better than any dream.


End file.
